


Raising a Family

by Fire_Inu_Princess



Series: Heart of a Beast [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Empath, Family, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents, Protective Dakota, Raising Family, Romance, Twins, daddy dakota, papa cavendish, protective cavendish, werewolf dakota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Inu_Princess/pseuds/Fire_Inu_Princess
Summary: Dakota and Cavendish try to get their lives back on track after the events of the fight with Susan. Now that they are back home with their twin children, they are going through the challenging tasks of raising twins. To say the least, it is both a challenge, as well as so very rewarding.(story takes place a bit before the wedding scene at the end of Heart of a Beast, and after the wedding scene)
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish & Vinnie Dakota, Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Series: Heart of a Beast [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842076
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. First Night

“Yo, Cavendish do you have everything?” called a short man with olive skin. His dark eyes, hidden by a pair of orange shades that also happened to hide his thick eyebrows, but seemed to frame his square face and prominent nose. His clothes of choice was a red and yellow tracksuit, while the sleeves themselves are yellow with orange cuffs. Though the collar of his jacket were of a darker shade of red compared to the rest. He also had on a pair of white sneakers, and a white undershirt that was only revealed due to the jacket being only half-way zipped. To finish his outfit was a gold chain that glistened in the faint light in the hospital room that he was in.

A grunt of pain hit the olive skinned man’s ears as he frowned. “Just about Dakota, I’m just trying to get my arm in the sling is all.” Called the man, who wore an olive green three-piece suit with flowing coat-tails that go down to his knees. His brown vest has four gold coloured buttons and a chain that was attached to a pocket-watch that was safely tucked away into a little pocket of his vest. He wore a pink tie that just seemed to fit perfectly with his suit, as well as the white dress shirt. His turquoise eyes were behind a pair of thin wired framed square glasses that just seemed to nearly make his eyes brighter to the olive skinned man. To complete his outfit, was a top hat that matched his suit, had a pair of goggles resting atop of the hat’s brim, as it sat nearly upon his grey coloured hair. The twitch of his handle bar moustache nearly told Dakota that Cavendish was going to sneeze but no sneeze came.

Dakota couldn’t help but frown a bit as he watched his fiancé struggle with the sling for his arm. It had only been a few days of Cavendish staying in the hospital since the grey haired man had been shot at. Even though the wound itself had stopped bleeding, it would still be a while till Cavendish would be back to a hundred percent.

Frowning, he carefully set down the two carriers that had been in his hands before making his way toward the man. “Hold still Cav.” Dakota ordered before grabbing a hold of the sling from his fiancé’s hands and carefully slung it over the taller man’s shoulders, then carefully grabbed a hold of Cavendish’s arm and slid it into the sling before grinning to himself. “There, how does that feel?”

“Feels better though, still sore.”

“Yeah, you’ll have to put up with it for a bit Cav. Don’t worry about a thing, I’ll take care of everything for the time being okay?” Dakota said with a soft smile. Though his smile looked a little strained seeing the taller man in pain. Even if it was only a little bit of pain.

Cavendish blinked his eyes at Dakota for a moment before leaning forward and held onto the shorter man’s shoulder. Honestly, Dakota wanted to look away still feeling a little bit of guilt over Cavendish being shot at but, he couldn’t help but let out a soft sigh. “It wasn’t your fault. Do not forget Vinnie, I took that shot to protect you. It is no one’s fault but my own, which I still do not regret in doing so.”

Dakota looked up at his fiancé. A small smile gracing his lips before he carefully pulled Cavendish down and kissed his cheek. “This is why I love ya Balthazar.”

Cavendish chuckled a little. His moustache twitching a little as he started to pout a little. “I was kind of hoping for a better kiss than that Vinnie.”

Chuckling, Dakota couldn’t help but grin all the more as he stared at the man. “You’ll get that kiss when we get home safe and sound alright? We have two babies to get back to their first home.” Both men turned their gaze to the two carriers that held onto their twin children. Just days old and both men couldn’t help but smile all the more.

“You are right. Didn’t think I’d say that in my entire life.” Cavendish said with a smile.

“Hey, I have some good ideas now and again.” Dakota protested.

“Not always.”

“Ah, not always still gives me some wiggle room in being right!”

“Oh, you are right. I meant you are never right.” Cavendish said with a chuckle.

“You are so mean to me.” Dakota said with a pout.

The taller man smiled before running a hand through Dakota’s dark curly locks. “I still love you.”

“I should hope so!” Dakota said with a laugh before making his way to the carriers and picked them both up. Both babies, a little girl name Sophie, and a little boy named Victor. Both of which, were namesakes for family from both Dakota’s and Cavendish’s families. Dakota couldn’t help but look at them, still finding both babies to be too perfect to be his.

Looking over at the grey haired man behind him, Dakota asked “Hey, do you know when the full moon is? I want to make sure that I don’t scare the twins.”

“They weren’t scared last time.”

“They were too busy panicking over being dropped.” Dakota mumbled, before bristling at the reminder. His wolf wanted out, even though it was only a memory of the twins being knocked down but, he also couldn’t blame Blade for what had happened since he was trying to protect Crystal.

Shuddering a little, the young man was about to make his way to the door before he felt a hand upon his shoulder. Blinking his eyes, he looked up as he saw Cavendish giving him a gentle smile. “Everything will be okay now. We can finally live our lives to love each other as well as our children. They are miracles in themselves thanks to what happened nearly a year ago.”

Right, it had almost been a year since their mission that changed their lives. Or at least Dakota’s life for sure. No, it was at least the start of it all.

Almost a year ago he was on that mission with Cavendish to hunt wolves. Only to end up being bitten and changed into a werewolf himself. But because of that change, because he and Cavendish had gone to seek help in order to learn more about his new found abilities, they were able to confess their love for each other… (Even though it was by being locked in a closet) Taking a deep breath, Dakota nodded his head as he said “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Naturally.”

“Don’t give yourself a bigger head Cav, your hat won’t fit if it does.” Dakota said with a chuckle before both men finally started to walk out of the hospital. Their lives as parents were about to begin and they were going to face it head on.

* * *

A loud crying hit Dakota’s ears, causing him to sit up quickly in bed as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. He could only hear one single voice crying out and Dakota let out a soft sigh. Looking over, he saw that Cavendish was starting to open his eyes as he mumbled out “What’s wrong?”

“One of the twins are crying. Don’t worry, I got it. You sleep.” Dakota leaned over and kissed the taller man on his forehead before getting out of bed. Settled in nothing but a pair of boxers and a baggy t-shirt. Scratching at his stomach, the young man made his way down the hall after leaving his bedroom as he arrived to the kid’s bedroom.

Looking into the room, he looked at the two cribs that each held a baby. Perking his ears up, he tried to figure out which one of the babies were crying. Turning his gaze over to the right, Victor’s crib as he figured that either Victor wanted to be held, or he was hungry. Making his way over to the crib, he looked in as he asked “What’s wrong little man?”

Victor sniffled a little as he let out whimpers. Dakota chuckled a little before he reached into the crib and carefully lifted his son into his arms. Victor, his turquoise eyes still shined with unshed tears as he looked up at his father and nuzzled against the olive skinned man. Dakota blushed a little as he had a good idea as to what it was that his son wanted.

Checking on Sophie quickly, he saw that she was still asleep. _’Is she more like me?’_ Dakota thought to himself before shrugging a little. But, he couldn’t help but still reach into the crib as he gently grabbed a hold of her wrist. If she was anything like Cavendish, even a little he couldn’t help but check on her.

Her little hand slowly wrapped itself around his finger.

Smiling softly, Dakota moved his hand away from hers before gently rubbing at her cheek. “So precious.” He whispered before leaving the bedroom while holding Victor as he made his way toward the kitchen.

Over the few days that they had all stayed in the hospital (Dakota didn’t want to leave the hospital without Cavendish, so he and the twins stayed with him) he had learned on a few things to better take care of the twins. Wanting to ensure that they would both be fed no matter the time of day or night. Though, with Cavendish only having one good arm for the time being, he wouldn’t be able to hold either of the babies.

Victor whimpered a little more, seemed he didn’t like to wait. Just like Cavendish. “You’re starting to be like your papa already.” Dakota said with a chuckle before he started to get the bottle ready. Holding Victor against his shoulder with his right arm while humming softly. A simple song that he had heard somewhere online that he thought sounded like a nice lullaby for the twins.

More so when they would fuss like this.

Once the bottle was prepared, Dakota made his way over to the couch as he sat down and shifted Victor in his arms carefully before held out the bottle to his son. The baby boy fussed a little at first, like he didn’t want the bottle but at the same time he was still very hungry. “Come on little man, I know you’re hungry.” He sighed softly before adding “I know what you really want but sadly your daddy isn’t that equipped for feeding. You gotta make do, work with me here Victor.”

After a few tries, Victor finally accepted the bottle and happily started to eat. “Not even a month old and you’re already stubborn like your papa.” Dakota mumbled with a yawn. Honestly, he wanted to go back to sleep but nope. Babies would always come first, well, they and Cavendish would always be first for him. Chuckling softly, the young man looked down at Victor. The baby boy, much like his sister had olive skin. Though lighter than Dakota’s, but still darker than Cavendish’s.

Victor’s eyes, so much like Cavendish’s that he could easily see his fiancé within their depths while Sophie had the same eye mutation as Dakota. Though, while Dakota had a blue eye and a brown one, Sophie had a brown eye and a turquoise eye. He couldn’t help but smile a little as he stared at his son. This boy was one of the pride and joys that both Dakota and Cavendish had in their life.

They would always treasure these two, nothing would change that for sure. But, he just hoped that they would always have a peaceful life. That was the only thing that he wanted for his family, after everything that he and Cavendish had gone through just to be together? He wanted nothing but peace for his children and he would ensure that he did. “Daddy will always keep you and your sister safe. Same with your papa, we both will keep you all safe.” Dakota vowed, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath through his nose. Hoping to calm himself.

Victor happily fed from the bottle as he had a big smile on his face. Dakota smiled softly before he saw that the bottle was empty. Grabbing a nearby towel, he slung it over his shoulder before carefully held the small baby boy against his shoulder and started to pat his back. It was still unsure if Victor or Sophie would be like him.

If they would even have any kind of werewolf abilities or even have enhanced senses. Though at the same time, he wouldn’t mind if they did. Because he would love them either way but… at the same time it still had him worried.

Turning his gaze over to Victor, still patting the baby’s back as he tried to get the boy to burp. Should the twins be ready for school when they’re older, he was worried about them unleashing their werewolf natures. Thinking that they would act like wolves even if he and Cavendish were to tell them otherwise. It still made him nervous, but… it was something that Dakota felt that he and Cavendish could take head on.

After all, they fought mutated pistachio monsters.

Dealt with alien trash that tended to hurt them.

Helped an alien planet that was unleashing a new form of Murphy’s Law that almost felt like it was much worse than they’ve faced thus far.

Nearly getting himself killed from a werewolf and having to deal with some crazy chick that tried to kill his friend, and Cavendish because of some ‘promise’ mark or something.

“Maybe raising a kid won’t be so hard if I can handle all of that.” Dakota said to himself, he let out a yawn as he sighed softly. He found it odd that his emotions were jumbled like they were though figured it was due to him being tired. “I need some sleep.” He mumbled before looking over at Victor just as the baby let out a burp. “There we go!” The young man chuckled before setting the baby boy on his chest and set the towel aside. He’ll wash it in the morning.

Victor cooed softly as he held onto his father’s shirt and seemed to have drifted off.

Dakota smiled a little as he rubbed at the baby’s back. He could just relax a little more before putting his son back to bed. Yeah, just a few minutes…

* * *

Cavendish yawned softly as he rolled over as best as he could in bed. Groaning in pain, the older man opened his eyes as he looked over and saw that Dakota wasn’t back in bed. Frowning, he tried to think on what had happened. _’Ah yes, the babies were crying…’_ He thought before carefully pushing himself out of bed. He looked over at the alarm clock, it was about seven in the morning.

Reaching over, the older man grabbed his glasses before sliding them on and looked at the other end table. He saw that Dakota’s glasses were still there. Didn’t he grab them when he woke up? Must have thought that he’d be back right away or he was distracted from exhaustion.

Pushing himself up, the grey haired man walked out of the bedroom and went to check on the twins. When he went into the room, he saw that Sophie was still asleep, sucking on her fingers. Smiling softly, Cavendish slowly reached out and pulled her fingers out from the little girl’s mouth. She yawned cutely before opening her eyes and looked up at Cavendish. “Hi sweetie.” Cavendish said with a soft smile.

Sophie cooed softly and rubbed at her face.

_’I wished I could lift her…’_ Cavendish thought to himself, but didn’t want to risk hurting her if his shoulder would flare up while it was still healing. He’ll have to go find Dakota so they can put the twins in their bassinets to be tended too. Or even see if Crystal or Blade could help out. “Don’t worry Sophie, papa will be right back with your daddy to help.” With that, Cavendish went to look for his fiancé.

The search though didn’t take long.

There was Dakota, sitting up on the couch with his head tilted back. Snoring as he had drifted off to sleep yet, what nearly made Cavendish panic was seeing Victor sleeping on Dakota’s chest. He almost ran over to the man thinking that Victor would fall till he noticed something. Victor would move a little in his sleep, only for the older man to see the olive skinned man to shift his hold. Almost as if he was semi-aware of the baby’s movements and moved accordingly to ensure the child’s safety in his grasp. _’Is that part of his werewolf senses or is that just how Dakota is as a whole?’_ He thought to himself before slowly made his way over to the werewolf and gently shook his shoulder.

Dakota jolted a little as his eyes opened. Revealing glowing yellow orbs as they looked around the room for any sign of danger. A soft growl escaped him before he looked up and blinked as he saw Cavendish. The growling died down in his throat, he blinked his eyes a few times before saying “Cav? What are you doing up in the middle of the night?”

“Dakota, its morning.”

“What?!” He nearly shouted.

“Yes, Sophie is awake and as you know I can’t lift either of the twins on my own. Not with my shoulder in this current state of distress.” The older man calmly pointed out.

Dakota sighed softly, it seemed that he hadn’t expected to have been asleep like he had. Cavendish sighed softly as he sat down on the couch, grabbed a pillow and set it on his lap. Much like how he had done for Dakota in the hospital when the man was first holding their daughter. “Here, set Victor on my lap, I can at least hold him like this with one arm.” Cavendish calmly said, Dakota just blinked a little before doing as instructed. “Now, go get Sophie, I bet she’s hungry as well.”

“Right, after I get their bottles, I’ll get our breakfast ready.”

Cavendish couldn’t help but frown. Before he could even speak, Dakota had already made his way out of the room. No, he wouldn’t allow Dakota to do all the work. This was something that they were both supposed to be doing, not just Dakota. Yes, Cavendish was hurt, he needed help with a few things while his shoulder healed from the bullet but there was no way that he would force Dakota to do everything.

Breathing deeply, Cavendish looked up as he saw Dakota coming into the room with Sophie in his arms. Sophie gurgled and cooed happily in her father’s arms. Cavendish had never seen such a cute sight other than finding their son asleep on Dakota’s chest. Even though he was mostly panicked at first from the sight.

Watching carefully as Dakota worked on getting the bottles ready, Cavendish couldn’t help but frown. He’ll have to make it up to Dakota… he’ll have to do something the moment he healed but right now he could only do small things for his fiancé.

Once Dakota came into the living room, holding two bottles in his hand which, itself was rather amazing to do so. Mostly having to settle Sophie against his shoulder before he took a seat. Just as he was about to try to grab Victor, Cavendish shook his head. “Give me a bottle Dakota. I can at least move my other arm enough to hold a bottle for our son. You are _not_ doing this alone.”

“You’re hurt Cav, it makes sense that I should-“

“No, I can easily look after our children with something as simple as feeding them a bottle. I may need some help but you are not doing everything while I heal. It isn’t fair to you.” Cavendish said with a glare. Dakota shrunk away a little in his seat as he gave the bottle to their daughter. It seemed that the werewolf was not wanting to accept that but knew at the same time that the older man was right.

“I just don’t want you to get worse. I remember when you dislocated your shoulder you couldn’t do much-“

“Back then we didn’t have children to look after. I can still do a few things.” Cavendish pointed out before looking down at Victor who was happily guzzling away at the bottle. He couldn’t help but chuckle at their son, he was so very adorable.

“Yeah, your right.” Dakota whispered softly before looking up. “We’ll just have to find a way to work around your recovery maybe? Ya know since you’re hurt and all.”

“I get it Dakota. And yes, we shall. Do not worry, we will get this figured out in due time and we shall have it down pat during, and after my recovery.” Cavendish assured before leaning over as best as he could and kissed Dakota’s cheek. Dakota though smiled softly before kissing the older man softly.

Yeah, they were going to work hard to be good parents, and ensure that their children grew up happy and healthy. While working together as a team.


	2. Increased Protective Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cavendish asks Crystal to go and see Dakota to see if she can get him to go outside.

Dakota yawned softly as he went to check up on the twins. A few months had gone by since bringing the two home and Cavendish was on the mend. Now? It was mostly Dakota home with the babies while Cavendish went back to work now that he had healed enough. He could at least handle desk duty though for Dakota? He still had a while yet before he would want to go back to work.

Honestly? He was afraid to leave the twins alone for any reason. Even just taking them to a daycare was a no go for the man and he wasn’t sure why that was.

Rubbing at his face, hoping to remove the remains of sleep, the young man made it to the twin’s room and saw both of them already awake. Sophie was gurgling as she rolled from side to side. It was something that she had started to do lately, Dakota wasn’t sure if she was trying to roll onto her tummy or not, but it was cute regardless.

As for Victor, he was mostly just chewing on his fingers, most likely hungry. Though he had a feeling that Sophie would be hungry as well. Chuckling as well, the young man carefully lifted up both twins, thankfully had learned on how to pick up both twins as they held onto him while laying their heads on his shoulders.

Sophie would grab a fistful of Dakota’s shirt with one hand while the other hand she would nibble on. To be honest, Dakota thought it was very cute. Turning his gaze to Victor, he saw that the baby had a firm hold on his father’s shirt with both hands and just nuzzled against his chest. Yup, both were hungry for sure.

Once he got their bottles set up, Dakota laid down on the couch, an arm wrapped around the twins to keep them secure and of course each hand holding a bottle thanks to his tail wrapping around the bottles to slip into his open hands. _’Sometimes being a werewolf has its ups and downs.’_ Thought the young man before yawning loudly.

Turning his gaze onto the two babies, seeing just how happy they both are to be eating. It made him smile a little to see just how happy they were right now. It made him think that everything that he and Cavendish had gone through had… in some way been kind of worth it. Though he could have gone without the crazy bitch that was trying to kill Cavendish and get with Dakota.

He shuddered a little at the reminder.

Taking a deep breath, he hoped and prayed that their lives would always be perfect and filled with nothing but happiness. Looking down at the twins, he saw that they had already finished their bottles and cooed happily. Even letting out little burps before rolling over a little in their father’s arms. Though, Dakota did help them a little with that little action.

Chuckling, the young man smiled at the twins as they yawned cutely and started to drift off to sleep. The werewolf couldn’t help but smile gently at the twins. It was rather amazing that they’ve been good so far. Sure, the odd time being woken up in the night. Cavendish of course would wake up in the night instead of Dakota to give the shorter man a bit of a break so he could get some rest as well.

When Cavendish had said that this was to be equal, he committed to it. For, he was really grateful because now both men could get some rest.

Yet, that was pretty much where the happiness ends for the most part. For, during the few months that they had been home Dakota refused to go outside. One of the reasons is that he’s afraid of someone discovering that his children, as well as him aren’t human. Sure, so far the twins haven’t shown any signs of being a werewolf but at the same time he couldn’t be sure of that.

Second, he was still nervous thinking that someone from Susan’s group… He growled at the mere thought of her name, which made him shake his head. Okay, that was something he shouldn’t think about. But either way, he was worried about another werewolf wanting to get some kind of revenge against him because he had harmed a member of their pack.

Though, he highly doubted that that would happen since uh… she, had been alone since Cavendish had killed the pack that they had been sent out to take care of. The same pack that had transformed Dakota into a werewolf. But, because of that transformation he was able to use it to keep his friend, his partner, and now fiancé safe from any and all danger that would try to hurt him.

Now he could use it to protect the people who care about him. Looking down at his children once again, the young man let out a soft sigh as he leaned his head back as he slowly closed his eyes. A nice nap would be perfect for him right now. Yeah, and he didn’t have much to worry about since the few times that he had fallen asleep, he would have a firm hold over the kids and be able to keep them safe. For which, he was happy about since he did tend to get sleepy pretty easily.

Yawning softly, Dakota slowly started to drift off to sleep. He just wanted to rest… just for a little bit, that wouldn’t be too much trouble would it? He hoped that it wouldn’t be too much trouble though, for some reason he felt like he was forgetting something important. _’Ah well, I’m sure that I’ll remember it later on.’_ Dakota thought to himself before letting out a soft chuckle as he soon found himself drifted off to sleep for some much needed rest. Though, that nagging thought in the back of his mind kept telling him that he was indeed forgetting something.

* * *

Cavendish sighed softly as he sat at his desk. Even though his arm had for the most part healed, they wouldn’t put him on the field until he had healed completely, then of course they wouldn’t let him go on the field alone. Not until Dakota was back with him on the missions. Though in order to do that, they would need someone to watch the twins and of course Dakota wouldn’t allow that yet.

He had to admit, it was rather frustrating, even though he understood why he couldn’t go to missions alone.

Looking up at the time, he saw that he could take a break for now. Plus, he needed to discuss something with a friend. Maybe she could give him some answers to what is going on with Dakota when it comes to this new bazar protective streak of his.

Breathing deeply, his shoulder still burned a little from the pain that would hit him now and again. It still hurt, though not as badly as it had before. Walking out of his office and down the hall, Cavendish noticed a few agents looking at him and whispering among themselves. He knew that they had to be talking about the fact that he was engaged to a werewolf. Someone who had been human, but had been transformed while on the job so to speak.

Narrowing his own eyes at them, he almost felt himself snarl but he knew that he couldn’t. Or else they’d think that Dakota had turned him as well. Sure, his fiancé had bitten him but not as a werewolf so the older man wasn’t at risk of transforming into a creature of the paranormal any time soon.

Rubbing at his forehead, he could feel that Dakota was a little stressed and worried right now. Only for that feeling to calm down and relax into bliss. _’Must have fallen asleep…’_ Cavendish thought to himself before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. It was so strange, that he could feel the man’s feelings like some sort of strange one link empath ability. Something that he still didn’t understand himself but he could at least now know what was going on in Dakota’s head… mostly.

Breathing deeply, the older man hoped that his friend was still in the lab. Hoping and praying that she was still there and hadn’t left for the day yet. Thinking that maybe she was still doing some research on werewolves to further help Dakota and the children over their abilities among other things.

Just as he turned the corner, he felt something slam into him causing Cavendish to fall over onto his back. A hiss of pain passed through his clenched teeth as he gripped his shoulder. “Bloody hell!” He shouted as he groaned and moaned from pain. Blast it all, this hurt more than anything, maybe not as bad as when he was originally shot but it still hurt!

“Shit, I’m sorry!” shouted a familiar voice.

Opening his eyes, he looked up and saw his friend standing over him and holding out a hand to him. She had long brown curly hair, with very faint traces of red in it thanks to the slight light that was shining through the window. Her skin was pale, nearly as pale as his own if it wasn’t for the rosy cheeks that she possessed. Eyes that was a strange colour. Unsure if they were blue, green, grey or a mix of all three. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of glasses that were green that would blend downward into brown.

Her clothes were a red t-shirt, black shorts with it being nicer weather outside. Not that the cold bothered her in the first place. Then of course a pair of red sneakers. Though he also noticed that she had her sweater wrapped around her waist and her backpack on her back. She must have been on her way out.

“Sorry Cavendish, I was distracted.” She said with a small smile. Normally her expression was blank or rather unamused over everything.

“Crystal, what could have had you so distracted that you would have not been aware of your surroundings?” He asked with confusion before giving her his hand. The young woman helped him up onto his feet. Cavendish dusted himself off while the young woman rubbed the back of her head as she let out a nervous chuckle.

“I was looking at my phone, I was just on my way out.” Crystal answered before blinking her eyes up at the taller man as she asked “What brings you by anyway?” She tilted her head a little at the man, her eyes blinking innocently at him. He wondered how she could stare at anyone like that without having some kind of super power. Was it part of her empath abilities in some way? He wasn’t sure though he was, dare he think of it? Afraid to know the answer?

Cavendish looked away as he said “Well, I was hoping if you knew anything more about werewolf natures or anything? I have been rather worried about Dakota lately. Ever since we got back from the hospital with the children-“

“He hasn’t left right?” Crystal cut in, causing Cavendish to blink at her in confusion. The young woman just smiled as she started to explain. “Think about it Cav. Vinnie is a new parent, not just a father but he was pretty much the mother as well since he carried them. Factor in that he’s a werewolf, and the fact that when trying to bring the kids home the first time that you were attacked and nearly killed by a crazy ass werewolf bitch that wanted him because Vinnie was ‘promised’ to her.” Cavendish just blinked at her as she explained that. Before he could even say more, she kept going. “Now, factor in that he did finally get you all home safely, now he wants to ensure that safety by staying inside. He’s alone right now, and unsure if he can protect the twins by himself so he may not leave the house alone and with you working? Makes it harder.”

“How are you so sure of that?”

“Every parent would do what it takes to protect their child. My cousin was walking down the crosswalk once with her kids. Both in a buggy, someone decided to race the red light. She pushed the buggy out of the way, she was hit, rolled over the hood, the roof, and then the back of the car and landed on the road. She had a mild concussion, and all she cared about were her kids. Someone brought the kids to her afterwards, they were safe.” Crystal calmly explained before crossing her arms as she added “If she hadn’t pushed them out of the way, then her kids would have been killed. Every parent, would do whatever it takes to protect their child. Wouldn’t you?”

“Of course I would but-“

“No, you just said you would. Cavendish, you need to try to make time with Vinnie and the twins when you don’t have to work. After all, what are you doing anyway while you’re healing?”

“Desk duty…” Cavendish admitted softly.

“Point proven. Now, I have to go and see Vinnie anyway-“

“Pardon?”

“Uh, yeah. Vinnie asked me to come and help with the twins with their nature. To see if they have any signs of being a werewolf, it could be another reason why he hasn’t gone out alone with the twins-“

“You made me feel bad for nothing.” Cavendish glared.

Crystal shrugged her shoulders as she said “But it was still the truth. Parents do feel very protective of their children, more so as first time parents and then counter in the fact a that Vinnie were a werewolf as well.”

Cavendish blinked his eyes at that one. That does actually make sense, a werewolf was naturally protective of their young he was sure. More so since children are the future of any pack if he recalled correctly. Looking at Crystal with a calm gaze, calculating all that she had said for the time being before he nodded in understanding. “Alright, I guess I can see that.” He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. “Here, this is a spare key that I had made to give you for emergencies. Since you are the only one that knows anything about werewolves, or at least have more knowledge on them more than anyone else. You are the best option, as well as our friend to help with the children.”

Crystal nodded her head as she accepted the key. Pulled out her lanyard that was decorated with a character. Most likely from some kind of video game that she played. Tilting his head, he asked “By the way… what did you ever do with Susan anyway?”

The young woman just shrugged a little. Crossing her arms across her chest, she calmly said “She’s been locked up in the lab so-“

“She’s in your lab?!” Cavendish shouted.

“Not my lab no. Think I’m crazy enough to have that crazy bitch in my own lab? Nah, she’s in a separate lab and I only go in there if I have someone else with me and some silver on hand to keep us safe.” Crystal said with a shrug before adding “I should have Vinnie with me though on days where he’s free and not looking after the twins. Don’t want to take him away from the children with no one else to look after them, or have them coming along in case.”

Cavendish could only stare at her in shock. He was starting to regret giving her a key to his home now. Though really, she was still the only person that had their best interests at heart. Even though it had at one point nearly cost her, her life thanks to Susan. “Look.” Crystal spoke, causing the taller man to look down at her in confusion. “You’re worried about Vinnie and I can understand that. He’s worried about the kids and I can also understand that. That’s why I said I’d go check up on him and hopefully get him to at least get out of the house.”

Cavendish nodded his head a little. “Thank you.” He said softly.

“No problem! Just keep working and if anything happens I’ll message you right away okay?” Crystal said with a smile before patting his good arm. Giving a bigger grin she started to make her way down the hall to leave headquarters for the time being. Cavendish knew that Dakota and the children were in good hands.

* * *

Crystal looked up at the old fashioned home of her friends. It was strange that they had such a nice house for just them and the kids. Assuming that they would end up with more kids down the road but meh. Still a nice house, personally Crystal liked the older houses as they looked nicer and had more of an original look to it than any other homes.

Making her way to the door, the young woman unlocked the door when she hadn’t gotten an answer. Either Vinnie couldn’t hear her knocking or he had gone out. (Which she highly doubted) Or something had happened. She wasn’t sure what it could be, but now she was very thankful that she had a key. Talk about good timing really.

The young woman walked down the hall of the entryway, closing the door behind her of course to ensure that no one would just try to come in here. Or worse, someone thinking that she was breaking into the house when she was trying to check on her friend as well as Vinnie’s request to see if the children had any werewolf qualities or anything of the sort.

“Vinnie?” She called out, wondering if he was even around or worse. Somehow gotten hurt in the long run. It had her worried for her friend thinking that something was wrong with him somehow.

Just as she was about to pass the living room, she heard a soft snore hitting her ears.

Blinking, the young woman looked over and smiled a little as she saw Vinnie laying on the couch. Sound asleep as he held onto both of the kids in his arms. From what she could make out, Victor was laying on Vinnie’s chest. The small boy was clutching at his father’s shirt, Vinnie’s arm was wrapped around the tiny boy as if trying to protect him from falling off.

Her gaze soon fell to the little girl, Sophie nestled in Vinnie’s other arm that rested at the side of the couch. She was cuddled up against her father’s side as she slept and clung to his shirt much like her brother.

Crystal couldn’t resist and pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. She just couldn’t help but smile at the sight itself, it was just so damn cute and adorable! Moments like these really warmed up her heart and it made her giggle. Though, Crystal knew that it was a time to wake him up since they had some chatting to get taken care of.

Carefully, the young woman made her way over toward the couch and carefully shook Vinnie’s shoulder. The moment her hand made contact with him though, Vinnie’s arm that was once around Victor, had quickly wrapped around her wrist in a tight squeeze.

In that instant, Crystal felt a burst of anger, and protectiveness hitting her as a snarl even ripped its way out of her own throat as she stared down at Vinnie. His eyes, having snapped open, glowing a bright yellow that overtook his pupils, everything. He snarled at Crystal for a moment before sniffing at the air. “Hm?” He hummed in reply, tilting his head a little without moving his body that would wake up the sleeping babies. “Crystal?” Came his snarl of a reply before his eyes reverted back to normal. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

“We made plans today remember? You wanted me to come over so we could talk about the kids possibly sharing your nature? Then of course Cavendish was getting worried about you staying inside all-“

“Of course he does.” Vinnie said with a soft sigh.

“Let me help you up.” Crystal said as she carefully lifted Sophie from his arm. Making sure to keep an eye on her friend to ensure that he wouldn’t strike because she was after all, moving his child from his person and she wouldn’t want to risk getting attacked again. Vinnie carefully wrapped his arms around Victor as he started to sit up on the couch. Crystal, now holding Sophie sat down on the couch next to her friend while looking at him with concern. “Now, what’s been going on in your head lately? Cavendish said you haven’t left the apartment.” Even though she had a good idea, she still wanted to hear it from her friend.

So, Vinnie started to go into detail. From him worrying about the twins having any kind of abilities like what he had. About being discovered, about another werewolf being after him or worse the kids. Everything that he was fearing was laid out and, Crystal was right.

He was just being a parent.

“Vinnie?” Crystal said, causing the young man to look at her in confusion. “You’re just being a normal parent. You had gone through an ordeal that no normal person would ever go through-“

“Are you saying I’m not normal?” He asked blandly.

“Dude, you’re a werewolf. A male werewolf, that happened to have gotten pregnant by means even I barely understand and is in love with a guy that is older but still too young for grey hair.” Crystal blandly replied before looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms. Made her think of when her cousin’s kids were this small. “Anyway, I highly doubt that the twins have any werewolf abilities right now.”

“What makes you think that?” asked Vinnie with a frown.

“Well, for one we would have seen something by now. They’re what? Three months now? They haven’t shown any signs of glowing eyes, growling, snarling, or even transforming right?” Crystal pointed out with a frown on her face as she looked over at her friend, as if daring him to deny her truths.

Vinnie sighed. It seemed that he knew that she was right about this. Which, the young woman was thankful for though at the same time she knew that he still had many worries on him right now and for that she knew that she had to do something to assure her friend. “Vinnie, you are a great dad but you can’t allow your fear to keep yourself from living a good life or letting them go out and about.”

Blinking, Vinnie stared at her in confusion for a moment. He was about to say something but Crystal cut him off. “Vinnie, they need to go outside. Need some fresh air but, if it’ll make you feel better I can try to do some tests that could-“

_”You want to experiment on them?!”_ snarled Vinnie, causing Crystal to look over at her friend with wide eyes. Vinnie’s eyes were glowing, his teeth having sharpened into sharp fangs as he tried to keep himself from transforming.

“Vinnie! Calm down! I wasn’t going to do anything that would hurt them.” Crystal reached out and placed a hand on her friend’s arm, hoping to send in some calming effects to him. Yet, her body jerked a little from the pure anger and protectiveness that was radiating from the man. She had to keep herself in check before she would lose herself in the overwhelming emotions that was trying to take its hold over her.

“Okay… okay… I… I’m calm.” Vinnie whispered softly once the calming effect started to kick in. He freed one arm from his still sleeping son (How the hell were these two still sleeping was beyond Crystal’s knowledge) started to rub his face with a trembling hand. “Sorry, I know you wouldn’t…”

“It’s as I said, it’s your protective nature right now. You are a protector, and a parent now so you are doing what you can to protect your family.” Crystal gave him a small smile before blinking as she looked down as she saw Sophie waking up as she started to rub at her eyes and yawned cutely. Crystal couldn’t help but smile as she said “Hello little Sophie, who’s a wittle cute baby? Yes, you are! Just like your brother, you’re both so very cute and adorable!”

“Hard to believe they’re mine.”

“Yup, pretty much but meh. You and Cav made cute babies.”

“Yeah…” Vinnie said with a small smile on his face.

Crystal just smiled as she leaned over at Sophie and kissed the baby on the cheek. Sophie gurgled before she reached out. Crystal of course just thought Sophie was going to grab the researcher’s face or even her hair.

“Crystal don’t let her-“ Vinnie said quickly, only to be cut off as the young woman felt the baby’s grip on her necklace and tugged gently. “She’s not screaming?”

“What do you mean?” asked Crystal as she carefully pried the baby’s hand from the chain of her necklace.

“Isn’t it silver?” asked Vinnie.

“What? The chain? Nah, moms allergic to nickel, can’t wear silver or gold if I remember right so mom bought white gold. It won’t burn you or the kids even if they were full werewolves.” Crystal explained while praying the necklace from the baby’s grasp before sitting up. “Now, as for seeing if the twins have any kind of werewolf abilities, we can go to my lab. Don’t worry about a thing, they will be simple tests, nothing like what you went through of course.”

“You mean like the paintball gun?”

“Hey, you’re an adult. These two are just _babies_ even if they are werewolf children, they are still babies and I won’t put them at risk.” Crystal explained with a pout before getting up, holding Sophie in her arms still. “Now, get yourself dressed and a buggy. We’re going on a walk mister, these kids, as well as you need some fresh air before you go nuts!”

“I wouldn’t have-“

“You would, now… get… dressed… _now_ Vinnie Dakota!” Crystal had hissed a little, making sure not to scare the kids before looking at Sophie as she bounced the baby. “And, maybe some clothes for the little ones as well since I don’t think you’d want them out in their pajamas.” She laughed a little while making faces at the baby girl in her arms.

“Okay. Can you help me out please?”

“I can try, never changed a babies clothes before.”

“But-“

“What? I said I had a young nephew. Never changed diapers, clothes or anything of the sort. I just know how to hold and feed a baby, that’s it.”

“You… uh… I got nothing to say to that.” Vinnie replied before walking out of the living room. Crystal just rolled her eyes and followed. At least she was getting him out of the house that was at least a good place to start.

She just hoped that it would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, would have had this up yesterday but had a little issue with my anxiety (won't say what but let's just say I saw a scene happening in my home that I never expected and my anxiety was up for 2 days so had no motive to write or anything) now that I feel better, I can write again and hope you like this update.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this will count as a true sequel as it is mostly just chapters of the two raising their twin children and the challenges of raising twins. I am open to suggestions for this but this won't be the main focus for me as I'll be working on my my Amour Et Mort fic as well as my My Hero fic to finish. I hope you like the chapter so far. Later.


End file.
